


Family Love

by otomiyatickles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gang Tickling, Gen, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Ginny is pretty screwed when she ends up being alone with Fred, George and Harry, and the twins are happy to be able to demonstrate how ticklish she is. To her horror, Harry seems to be quite enjoying this as well…





	Family Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 19/5/'16.  
> 

“Hi, Ginny. Where’s mom?” Fred asked after he, George and Harry entered The Burrow after having a marvelous time flying around on their broomsticks. 

“Out shopping. Phlegm went with her,” Ginny said, and she did a hilarious Fleur imitation that made Harry and her brothers laugh. 

“And she allowed you to stay here? Lucky you,” George said, and they walked to where she was sprawled on the couch. 

“Uhuh, poor mom, lucky me!” Ginny said, returning her attention to the book she was reading. 

“And where are Ron and Hermione?” Fred asked.  

“Upstairs,” was the short reply, and Fred and George exchanged glances with each other, wiggling their eyebrows.

“They are? I’ll -” Harry started, wanting to join his friends, but both Fred and George grabbed his arms and forced him to sit down on the other couch.

“Let’s leave those two alone, and grab this rare chance now shall we?” Fred said, and Harry looked at them in confusion.

“Chance?” he asked, and he watched how George carefully snuck towards Ginny while Fred quickly grabbed Ginny’s wand that was on the table. 

“Hey!” Alarmed, Ginny dropped her book and jumped off the couch, but George pounced on her and wrestled with her to pin her down.

“Harry, here!” Fred said, and Harry quickly caught Ginny’s wand that was thrown at him.

“No! I swear I’ll - ah! I’ll kill you two!” Ginny cursed while she was grabbed by both her brothers and stretched out on the couch. She kicked and struggled, but eventually George managed to sit on her arms, effectively pinning them above her head, and Fred sat on her legs.

“Guys, what are you..”  Harry said awkwardly as he watched the siblings struggle.

“Demonstrating something, Harry,” Fred said, smirking down at his younger sister who was still putting up a fight.

“Something that’s only possible without mom around, right Ginny?” George added, and he playfully pinched Ginny’s exposed side, making her gasp loudly.

“Ever told you how ticklish she is? Here, look.” Fred dug his fingers in Ginny’s ribcage, and George wiggled his fingers in both her armpits, making her body jerk while hysterical laughter filled the room.

“Aahahaha n-no doooon’t hehehehe! H-Hahaharry hehelp!” Ginny squealed, thrashing and struggling like a wild horse.

“W-woah,” Harry said, quite entranced by her laughter.

“I know right? And she really is ticklish about _everywhere_ ,” Fred explained, and he reached under Ginny’s legs and squeezed the back of her knees.

“Staahahap! N-not theheheere!” Ginny shrieked, pulling at her arms and legs desperately in an attempt to fight her brothers.

“Even her ears and neck, right Gin?” George said teasingly, and he fluttered his fingertips lightly from her ears down her neck, making her turn her head in an attempt to avoid the sensations.

“Wait, but isn’t that kind of.. torture?” Harry asked innocently, watching Ginny’s cheeks get a bright red color.

“Nope Harry, this is family love!” Fred replied, ignoring the curses that left Ginny’s mouth despite her laughter.

Harry nervously fiddled with Ginny’s wand while he watched the twins tickle their sister into hysterics. Fred now leaned backwards, pinning her legs down with his weight so he could tickle her socked feet.

“Come join, Harry! You won’t get another chance like this!” the twins sang playfully, and Harry hesitated.

“D-don’t you dahahahare Harrehehe!” Ginny warned through her adorable high pitched giggles. Still hesitating, Harry slowly shoved Ginny’s wand into his back pocket and made his way to the couch where the tickle torture was happening. 

He sat on his knees on the floor so he was beside the struggling girl and watched in fascination how Fred continued to tickle Ginny’s feet. George was back to tickling her underarms, leaving her sides and tummy free and he blushed shyly.

“Just tickle her Harry!” Fred yelled, his voice barely exceeding Ginny’s laughter, and Harry slowly lifted his hand and poked Ginny’s exposed side. Her body jerked immediately in response, and she shook her head wildly, her red hair flying all over the place.

“N-nahaha no H-haharry please!” she begged, and Harry smirked with a mixture of amusement and sympathy. He used both his hands to scribble all ten fingers from her side to her tummy, and Ginny squeaked and giggled.

“Squeeze her ribs, Harry!” Fred said while he used both hands to tickle Ginny’s socked feet mercilessly. 

“Like this?” Harry squeezed her ribs, and Ginny nearly launched off the couch. 

“That’s the spot!” George said, and he laughed at how he almost lost his balance there. 

“Guuuuys hehehehe p-pleheheease stop - I can’t breaaathehee!” Ginny pleaded, gasping for air and still giggling hysterically. She arched her back when Harry spidered his fingers up and down her sides and she let out another loud shriek.

That was when finally Hermione came running down with Ron after her.

“Guys!” she yelled at the trio, and Harry and the twins looked up in surprise. Suddenly feeling nervous to have all eyes on her, Hermione sputtered and she took a step back.

“Let her go!” she tried to sound strict, but the twins just exchanged glances with each other and raised their eyebrows.

“Or - I’ll tell Mrs. Weasley!” Hermione threatened, and Ron who stood behind her snorted.

“No you won’t. Ron, get her!” Fred said, and he and George suddenly jumped off the couch, and together with Ron they chased after Hermione who desperately ran for the stairs, yelling something like "don't you dare Ronald!".

Harry nervously sat by Ginny’s side as she lifted herself up and caught her breath. She glared at him but eventually let herself fall back down on the couch, totally exhausted.

“I swear, Mr. Potter. Give me back my wand, and tickle me again and I’ll -” Harry smiled and he pinched her side, making her squeak loudly.

“What?" Harry asked innocently, and he sat higher on her knees so he could bend over her.

“H-Harry stop!” Ginny giggled, swatting at his hands and squirming. 

“I thought you said I should tickle you again,” Harry teased, and Ginny laughed and enjoyed the freedom she had now to roll around in an attempt to escape the tickles.

“W-wasn’t finishehehed!” she giggled, muffling her sounds when she managed to bury her face in the couch cushions. Harry finally stopped and allowed her to catch her breath. She sat up straight and brushed her hand through her messy hair.

“Right, that was just brutal Harry,” she said breathlessly, and they both laughed. Suddenly they could hear Hermione’s screaming laughter from upstairs, and both Harry and Ginny giggled nervously.

“Seems they got their next victim,” Ginny said, and Harry nodded with an awkward smile on his face. Right at that moment, they heard the door and Mrs. Weasley’s voice that said: “we’re hooome!”. 

“And now they’re doomed!” Ginny laughed, and she swiftly reached behind Harry, grabbed her wand and dashed off. Harry watched her go and smiled. Now that was some interesting family love...


End file.
